User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 11: Let Go, Let God
(Nate) Woah, what happened??? (Pearl) Some creep jumped Hunter! (Hannah) Oh no! Are you ok?? (Hunter) I'm fine... Don't worry. (Nate) You sure? You're not too shaken up or anything to perform right? (Hunter) No Nate. I will still be able to perform. Thank you for the concern! (Pearl) I don't think he is as fine with it as he seems. I think he was gay bashed. (Murphy) Yeah, he went to that gay place flamingo lips... lot of homophobes around there. (Pearl) I don't think we should expect him to perform... maybe we should look for a replacement bassist. (Hannah) WHAT?! No way! Hunter is the best bassist in this town... We need him. (Pearl) Don't be so selfish Hannah. He could have gone through a traumatic experiance. (Nate) Sorry Pearl... Hannah's right though. He said he is fine, and we need him... (Pearl) I can't believe what I am hearing... If Hunter does not want to play, we are not gonna force him. END OF STORY. (Claudia) Ugh... It is starting to go beyond just voices. I am starting to... see things. I am hallucinating. (Dr. Camille) I believe it could be a combination of the pills and your disease... have you been taking the right amount of pills? (Claudia) I may have been doubling up on them a bit to help me sleep... (Dr. Camille) Well, no wonder. Take your pills on the correct times ONLY, or you may suffer severe results like this. (Claudia) Okay doctor... -sigh- (Nate) You ok? (Claudia) Yes... I am getting worse though. I know it's not just the pills. (Nate) Don't say that, you are fine. You could probably come home if you wanted! (Claudia) I do want to... why do you... ugh. You are in denial Nate. (Nate) No i am not... You are not ''that ''bad! (Claudia) But I am... This is a very serious illness Nate. You can't just expect it to go away or stop bothering me. It is going to be a life-long struggle. (Nate) I am willing to help you fight it... I promised. (Claudia) Yeah well... I didn't ask you to. (Nate) What is that supposed to mean? (Claudia) Nothing... lets just go to my room. (Kat) Cam... guess what? (Cam) Oh Kat... you are here again... what's up? (Kat) I love you!! (Cam) You... love me? Ahh... haha. Thanks. You too! (Kat) Aww Cam. I KNEW we would end up together one day. I just knew it. (Cam) Yeah... (Kat) Cam, tell me you love me again... (Cam) I... -sigh- love you. (Kat) EE! I love you too! (Christina) I just don't get it! I went to public school for elementary AND middle school, why do i have to go to catholic high?! (Stephanie) Because, Mom and Dad assume all the "bad things" happen in public high schools. Funny thing is i love my virginity at middle school. (Christina) You... are so innapropriate! (Stephanie) Oh lighten up you goodie-goodie. Surely you are not a virgin...? (Christina) Of course! The bible says- (Stephanie) Oh wow, no wonder you are going to catholic school. (Christina) Ugh... Big sisters are supposed to help their little sisters you know. (Stephanie) I am helping you. Take my advice: Don't go up in there acting like miss high and mighty. You will be dead meat. (Tyler) Hey Hunter. (Hunter) Tyler... What do YOU want? (Tyler) To apologize... i know we sort of... have a thing. (Hunter) No we don't. We never did. Obviously. (Tyler) Hunter, i know i made a mistake... but i want to fix it. Please. I am so sorry. (Hunter) It's too late. (Tyler) Why? (Hunter) Because i had sex last night. I cheated on you Tyler. Just like you cheated on me. (Tyler) You did WHAT?! (Hunter) Yeah. I wanted it. I wanted it!! (Tyler) Hunter... (Hunter) Just leave me alone... God. (Icy) Heey guys! (Claudia) Icy... i thought you left. (Icy) I did, just coming to visit my two best friends. (Nate) Icy! Good to see you! (Icy) Yeah, we only see each other everyday, haha. (Claudia) Everyday? (Nate) Yeah, we sorta just bump into each other... (Claudia) Heh. Bumping. (Icy) What? (Claudia) Nothing... hey, i'm getting sort of tired. You two should go hang out at the mall or something. I'm gonna rest. (Nate) Really? Are you sure? (Claudia) Yeah, go. Have fun! (Nate) Okay, sleep good hon. (Cam) Man... She is the most clingy girl i have EVER been with... it was cute at first, now it's just annoying. (Murphy) Dude, dating Kat is like,,, dating a 8 year old. How can you kiss her without feeling like a complete pedo? (Cam) I don't want to hurt her... She really thinks I am in love with her. And i told her i loved her... i am a terrible person. (Murphy) No... you aren't... Unless you keep it up. You gotta break up with her. But be gentle, because that girl is already on edge enough as it is. (Cam) This is going to be so hard... She is so sweet. (Murphy) Yeah, but you are only hurting the both of you if you drag it out any further. (Cam) You are right... i'll break up with her tonight then. (Aleesha) You know, just when i feel like being your friend again you go do something stupid like fuck some nasty aids infested freak at a gay bar! (Hunter) Jesus christ Aleesha, get away from me! (Aleesha) No, why did you do it?! That is gross and stupid! You probably have aids! (Hunter) Aleesha i'm serious, go away! (Aleesha) Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you. (Hunter) Fine. I wasn't jumped, i didn't fuck some random guy, he drugged me and raped me okay. (Aleesha) Wait... what? (Hunter) Are you happy now? Now go get a life and leave me alone you fucking bitch, you don't wanna catch my aids. (Aleesha) Hunter... (Christina) Sooo... this is catholic high school? (Christina's mom) YUP! GOOD LUCK HONEY! SAY LOTS OF PRAYERS! (Christina) Bye Mom... (Amanda) Good luck honey, say lots of prayers! HAHAHA! (Christina) And just who are you? (Tayler) You aren't cool enough to know you.... nerd! (Amanda) Tayler, calm down. Who are YOU, four eyes? (Christina) I am Christina Tanner. You? (Amanda) Amanda Scott. Nice to meet you. (Tayler) I am her BEST FRIEND Tayler! (Christina) Uhh... so are you the popular girls or something? (Amanda) Fuck no, we don't wanna be popular, we hate all these bible thumpers. (Christina) Oh... so you are atheists then? (Amanda) Yup. Forced to come here by parents. (Christina) Same... (Amanda) Ahh, another atheist? Walk with us. (Christina) I, uhh... Okay! (Icy) Hahah! That was so much fun! (Nate) I know! Who knew the carnival would be around today? (Claudia) Looks like you two sure had fun. (Nate) We did! (Icy) Yeah, we wish you could have come! (Claudia) Icy... can i talk to Nate... alone? Please? (Icy) Of course, i gotta go anyway. Bye! (Claudia) Nate sit down. (Nate) What's up babe? Nate... I love you. So much. You are my best friend and the most caring guy i ever met. (Nate) Aww Claudia. (Claudia) Which is why this is the hardest thing i have ever had to do. (Nate)...What? (Claudia) I am breaking up with you Nate. (Nate)wh....why? (Claudia) I am a mess Nate> I am hearing things, seeing things and spending the majority of my time in a boring white room. You are happy, healthy and full of life. Hopefully one day i can be again too, but for now i want you to go and live your life... be with Icy. I know you like her. (Nate) Claudia.... I... (Claudia) Don't even lie. You have been wonderful to me Nate. But there is no more you can do, nor would i ask you to continue doing more. That is the hospitals job now. (Nate) Claudia, i love you. (Claudia) I love you too. So go. Live. Be happy! Do the things i wish i could do. One day, i will be better, and i will be there to enjoy life with you. (Nate) Claudia... I can't just leave you. I promised. (Claudia) You promised you would make me happy. I would be happy to know you are out of this hell hole. Okay? Now go. Please. (Nate) Okay... Goodbye Claudia. (Claudia) Goodbye Nate. (Aleesha) Hunter, I am so sorry honey... (Hunter) It's fine. I overreacted... I made a fool of myself. (Aleesha) No, i did. I always do. Because i am never honest. (Hunter) What are you talking about? (Aleesha) Hunter, i love you. Like, i really love you. You deserve a better lifestyle, someone who won't treat you bad like all these gay men. (Hunter) And just... what are you saying? (Aleesha) I want to be with you Hunter. I want to help you get through this, not just the rape, but being gay. I can help you. (Hunter) Aleesha, that is insane. (Aleesha) Don't you WANT to live a normal life? Put this behind you? Being with another guy would remind you everytime. (Hunter) That is true... But... (Aleesha) There should be no buts. Just say yes. And kiss me. (Hunter) Okay... I will be with you. (Aleesha) Good. I will help you Hunter, we will get over this together... TO BE CONTINUED Next Time... Everyone is stunned to learn Aleesha and Hunter are dating... And refuse to let it go on. Cameron tries to find a way to break up with Kat, but a familiar face may be his perfect excuse. Christina learns Catholic High is not as peaceful as she was expecting. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts